The Gallagher Exchange
by Bee57
Summary: The Gallagher Girls are shape-shifters. They have an exchange with the Blackthorne Boys. Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction. The summary isn't as good as the story (I hope so anyway...) so please check out my story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Gallagher Exchange-Chapter 1**

Hi I'm Cammie Morgan From the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young women Shape-Shifters. My friends call me Cammie the Chameleon and it's not because I shift into one. I shift into a pure white wolf. They call me the Chameleon because I can hide I. Plain site. My sisters and I are all just getting back to our home away from home today and everyone in my grade- especially me- is excited for the start of our spring semester especially after what happened the semester before. Everyone found out that I was sneaking out of one of the secret passageways to see a civilian named Josh(my roommates and I, of course, already knew.) But to say my mother was mad was an understatement. We had to give him memory-erasing tea after he saw me and my friends shift during our shape-shifting final. Alright enough about my past, let me tell you about my roommates.

Rebecca Baxter (but if you call her anything other than Bex she'll claw your eyes out just so she can make you watch her maul you) is the strong one in one in our group. She is British. She shifts into a panther. Her hair is dark brown and she looks like an Egyptian goddess. If you hurt one of he sisters she will beat you til it hurts to breathe along with me and our two other friends.

Elizabeth 'Liz' Sutton is are southern belle from Alabama. She is the sweet one in our group. She is blonde, way skinny, and is a genius (BTW, she has a photographic memory and memorized over 35 letters of pi). She shifts into a deer.

Macey McHenry as in the senator McHenry or the cosmetic McHenry(whose most products are illegal in the USA. She is the fashionista in our group and will do just about anything to get back at her parents. She's the descendant of Gillian Gallagher(the schools founder). She is pretty much what any girl would call a supermodel with her jet black hair and piercing blue eyes and diamond nose ring thats at least a karat. She shifts into a snow leopard.

Me and the girls were sitting at the sophomore table and talking about our winter break when my mom(did I forget to mention she's the headmistress) came in and started the oath.

"Women of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?"

Everyone replied,"we are the sisters of Gillian"

"Why do you come here"

"To learn her skills, honor her claws, and keep her secrets"

"To what end do you work"

"To the cause of light and justice"

"How long do you strive"

"To the ends of our lives," we finished and sat back down

My mother stayed standing at the podium which was unusual

"Ladies we have a very important announcement for you all" cue the whispers "girls we will be having an exchange with the boys of the Blackthorne institute for young men shape-shifters"

Just as she finished the doors opened and silverware dropped and mouths fell open...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Gallagher Exchange- Chapter 2**

**Just as she finished the doors opened and silverware dropped and mouths fell** **open...**

* * *

...15 BOYS entered the grand hall. And the whispers started and they all sounded like...

"Who are they"

"Why are they here" or

"He's hot"-courtesy of Tina Walters

Everyone quieted as my mom started to speak, "Girls the boys are going to introduce themselves."

I stopped listening after the first guy was done introducing himself. What was my mom thinking when she made this decision? Why would you put 15 boys in the same place as hundreds of girls? I mean I guess we can learn more about the male population but still. Liz is probably thrilled 'cuz she'll get more info on boys for her boy to English translator. Macey is probably going to make us wear **MORE** make-up in the morning if that's even possible. Bex is probably thinking-

I was brought out of my thoughts when Bex hit my arm. ** Hard. **I tried not to make a sound. She mouthed to me 'what are you thinking about?' I just mouthed back 'nothing' just as we finished our conversation one of the last four guys started to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Jonas Anderson. I'm on the research and development track." He looked sort of nerdy with his brown hair. He would be a perfect fit for Liz. And I know Macey would totally agree.

Next up was a guy who looked like the guy version of Macey. "I'm Nick Cross. I'm on the Cove. Ops track." After we finish school here (and I guess there too) we go work for the CIA, MI6, FBI, etc. And we complete the jobs to hard for regular operatives.

After Nick was a guy who looked like Brad Pitts body double. The Greek god said "I'm Grant Newman. On the Cove. Ops track." I looked over at Bex and she was practically drooling and I would've laughed at her had I not been so shocked over the whole situation.

And last but not least walked up the last guy who I'm pretty sure everyone was drooling over. He had dark brown hair, beautiful green eyes, and the cockiest smirk I'd ever seen on his face. He walked up to the podium "I'm on the Cove. Ops track and it's Goode Zach Goode." When he finished he **WINKED** at us and walked back over to his friends.

When he finished every girl began talking to their friends. Liz looked like she was going to faint. Macey really didn't care she was acting like this was a regular occurrence. And Bex looked way too excited if you ask me.

Headmistress Morgan walked back up to the podium and said, "Girls I hope you take advantage of this opportunity and learn, boys you may go sit down at your table"

Just as me and the girls started talking the last four guys walked up to our table. The Greek god, I think his name was Grant said, "hi, do you mind if we sit here" he motioned to him and his friends but he was really just staring at Bex and she just stares back and due to the fact that Bex obviously was'nt going to answer anytime soon I did. "Sure why not."

The nerdy one, Jonas, sat next to Liz, who was probably freaking out because she has pretty much no idea how to talk to boys, the one who was a fashionista, Nick, sat in between Liz and Macey. Grant sat next to Bex and the one with the smirk on his face, I forgot his name, sat in between Bex and me. Bex was too busy staring at Grant to notice the guy next to me. I noticed Tina start to talk to Anna, "My sources tell me that these boys are all in on an alien conspiracy with the government in Brazil." I couldn't stop myself I just burst out laughing. I mean seriusly, where the hell does she get this stuff? That's when I noticed all the girls and guys at our table looking at me like I grew a second head. Bex asked,

"Cammie are you ok or did I kick you a little too hard yesterday in P&E?"

I seriously thought I might die from embarrassment but I couldn't help but laugh I just said "I'll tell you later, Kay?"


End file.
